


Between numbers

by PimlockHolmes



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: High School, M/M, Romance, Smut, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PimlockHolmes/pseuds/PimlockHolmes
Summary: Kim Jongin is the most popular, most attractive jock in school and he has an eye on the fairylike mathlete named Lee Taemin, with whom Jongin has been pursuing and flirting and chasing since forever but the nerd just wouldn't give a damn.This fic has been a part of the Pretty Boys fic exchange!





	Between numbers

Clouds. White, some grey, some dark. Some flimsy, some thick, some long and some just puffs of cotton in the air. Taking shapes and being completely shapeless. A day like this was one that was the best. It was warm, sunny and there was this cool breeze that made it bearable to lay in the sun, on the grass of a soccer field.

Mushrooms. That's what they looked like. Big mushrooms. The clouds. Or maybe…

The breeze clouded his sight of the clouds, the leaves of the trees on the side of the field filling the blue sky with green leaves and pink blossom instead of white clouds. The wind swooped past his lean body, caressing his skin as he had lost his soccer shirt.

The pink blossom would always be cleared of the grass, every morning before classes would start, before practice would start. Dawn would make them soggy, slippery and wet, dew collecting in soft pearls around the short blades of the grass and the pink nerves of the flower petals.

It made the grass cool, ideal after practice. After a warming up, some teambuilding and some matches, it was relaxing to just take off your shirt, lay down and enjoy the sun. Let the wind cool you down, the sun take away the stress. It was nice.

Now they were just ducklings. Mushrooms again. Maybe that was a boot. The clouds, again.

'Jongin-ah! Hit the showers! You've got more classes today!'

It wasn't a boot, that's just Italy! And that one is a horse. Or a donkey. One of the two. Maybe a zebra.

'Come on!'

That was his trainer and teacher. As a valued member, or star player, of the soccer team, he always had his trainer to look out for him. Save him from angry Korean teachers who yelled at him for forgetting about his reports on Korean literature, from angry English teachers, chemistry teachers, physics teachers and history teachers. It didn't happen often, only in the first year really, so his trainer didn't have step up that often anymore. But one kind of teachers always managed to fight through the blockade of his trainer.

Math teachers.

Fucking math teachers.

Math had always been horrible to him. And not because it was too hard for him to grasp or understand, but because it took effort. It took effort and time to get it right and he didn't want to make that effort and take that time because that effort and time could be invested into fricking soccer!

Was that so hard to understand?! Last year had been even more horrible when his homeroom teacher had threatened to take him off the team if he didn't improve his math grade to at least a C. His trainer had lost his mind, he had lost his mind and his au pair had hit him over the head. His trainer had actually forced him to do his math homework during soccer practice.

Look, that was most definitely Italy. Or Greece… Maybe Vietnam. … India?

'JONGIN-AH! GET TO CLASS RIGHT NOW!'

He sighed and looked up. Fine. Whatever. He heaved his body off the ground and made his way, sort of reluctantly, to the showers. He felt his trainer pat his back, as a way to show appreciation but also to spur him on. He grumbled something in return to the trainer, something about wanting to practice for the entire day and that math sucked.

Entering the changing rooms, he kicked off his shoes. He threw his shirt into the corner and sat down on the bench. Taking off all the protective gear around his shins, he let his shorts fall, to take away the protection around his crotch. Letting the jockstrap around his hips drop, he walked to the showers with a towel over his shoulders.

He stepped under the shower head, his back resting against the wall. He was not feeling it. He had two math classes today. TWO! That was just outright torture. And his homeroom teacher had been dropping the words tutoring. So more math every day.

That, ladies ~~and gentlemen~~ (who am I kidding, lol), was pure hell. And Jongin wasn't feeling that. There were a lot of things he did feel, had felt or wanted to feel and more math wasn't one of them.

Heading out the showers, drying and dressing himself and packing his black-red soccer gear into his bag, he left the changing room for his first class, math. Holding onto the ball like a true jock, he smiled. 'At least there's one upside to math class…'

 

'Okay class!' The teacher shushed them. 'Today we'll be working on what we started last week, graphs and formulas. Does anyone remember one of them? Yes, Minseok?'

Long story short, Jongin didn't remember shit. He stared blankly at the whiteboard as the teacher started drawing graphs, working out problems and formulas and filled in table after table. Jongin just felt lost between all those numbers. He only cared about a few numbers and a few tables. The table that showed which team was winning, who was in the lead and which player had how many fouls.

'Also, today is the day we're going to start to use a new lay-out for the classroom!'

Moans of annoyance sounded through the class.

'Yah! It's for everyone's own benefit!'

Sehun nudged Jongin. 'I hope I get placed next to Yifan, he's hot.'

Jongin hummed softly in agreement.

'So make sure you've got your things ready so you can move quickly. We'll try out this new lay-out in the coming weeks, so if you're not completely happy with your new spot, you can come to me and I'll take it into consideration. Agreed?'

Agreeing moans from the classroom.

'Good, okay! Sehun and Yifan, up front here!' The teacher pointed at the two desks right in front of his own.

'Oh my God, yes!' Sehun whispered into Jongin's ear and got up quickly. He walked over and was met by the hot smirk on Yifan's lips. 'Hi Yifan!'

'Hey, you want the window?'

'I don't care, whatever you want.'

'You take the window.' That way Yifan could control when Sehun would leave him.

Sehun nodded quickly. 'Yep!'

They sat down and the teacher sighed. 'Okay, in future, more haste in finding your new spot. Next up…'

And it continued and continued. Minseok and Luhan, Chen and Yixing, Jonghyun and Kibum, Minho and Joonmyun, Baekhyun and Chanyeol and so on and on.

'Jongin and Taemin, back there!'

Jongin's heart jumped. YES BITCHES! HE GOT TO SIT NEXT TO TAEMIN!

He almost ran to his place, made sure the ball didn't roll off his books and slammed his stuff down on the desk, next to Taemin. He sat down casually, his legs spread slightly so he was sure Taemin could see the bulge hiding in his jeans and smirked. 'Hey.'

…

Taemin didn't reply, he just continued working on the problems.

Jongin leaned in, made sure his plump lips were close to Taemin's ear and chuckled. 'I said "Hey".'

'I heard you. I greeted you when I entered class.'

Jongin hummed. 'But still… Now I'm here.'

'Okay. Hi.'

'So, now everyone has found their new seats, let's make sure everyone knows what we're gonna do! We're going to make exercises five till nine! Watch out at exercise eight, it's a trick question. Try to help your new neighbours before you ask me. I'm sure that together you can do this! And Jongin, put that ball down!'

'Yes, sonsaengnim.'

'Good, now get to work boys!'

They were in an all-male class, since they were in a boy's school. Jongin didn't mind that there were no girls around, since he didn't like them anyway. He was way more into guys, specifically a long-haired one next to him. He grabbed his pen and started on the first problem, but just kept staring at Taemin from the corner of his eyes.

And that continued for about the rest of the class. Taemin was a beauty, to be honest. He had long chestnut hair, cute pink lips, a fair skin and mostly, he was slender and not as tall as Jongin. So that made him perfect for Jongin, so he could act like the big strong boyfriend while Taemin was the small protection-needing boyfriend. Only the thought made him hard and Jongin's lips formed a smirk.

'No wonder you're failing math if you're not doing anything.' Taemin said.

Burn. Even Jongin felt that one sting. 'Well, I don't get it. Maybe you can help me?'

'Which one?'

'Uh… y=(x-2)(7+4).'

'First you multiply x with 7 and 4, then -2 with 7 and 4, then you get…'

'y = 7x + 4x - 14 - 8.'

'So, make that shorter.'

'y = 11x - 22.'

'So…'

22 = 11x.'

'Which means x is equal to 22 divided by 11 which is…'

'2.'

'There we go.' Taemin said and continued his work. Jongin was still baffled at the ease of that problem.

'That was easy…'

'Yeah, that was an exercise repeating what we covered last year.'

Burned once more. 'Oh.'

'Okay boys! This lesson is almost over! Next lesson we'll continue working on these exercises and I must say that you behaved terribly well today! I hope the new lay-out is satisfactory. I'll see you after the break!'

Everyone started packing and so did Taemin.

'Hey Taemin, I was thinking. Maybe we could…'

'Sorry, I'm terribly busy.' Taemin said as he swung his bag around his shoulders.

'Me too! Uh… But perhaps we could find a small gap in our schedules so we can…'

'Jongin, you don't even know what I'm preparing for. I don't have a gap in my schedules.'

… Did this kid do something different than math? 'School, I figure?'

'Yeah no, bye Jongin.'

Fuck. Way to go Jongin. Maybe try to get to know him more before asking him out.

 

Right, left, right, left, shoot!

Dive to the left, ball to the right, goal!

Jongin tossed his arms in the air in celebration and went back to the start of the queue. Next up was Minho. Jongin kept jogging in his place to keep his muscles warm and glanced at the side, to the bleachers. Some people had found a place there, some just enjoying the sun while studying, some watching their (boy)friend in action. So was Joonmyun present to watch Minho. Even though it wasn't official, they were kinda official.

Minho scored and smirked at Joonmyun, winking. Joonmyun blushed immediately and Jongin felt a streak of jealousy in his stomach. Not because he wanted Joonmyun or Minho, but he wanted someone on the bleachers for him too. Watching him, encouraging him, hugging him after practice and then making out either on or behind the bleachers, spiralling into rough love making to Taemin's big butt which jiggled so amazingly as he walked.

Jongin sighed. Maybe that would never happen. Over the last year he had been very obviously eying up Taemin, made sure he looked fucking hot when Taemin was around, talking to him casually, flirtingly, provocatively and today tried to even ask him out.

But to no avail. What did that kid do that made him be so damn busy?!

'JONGIN! PULL YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS! YOU'RE UP!'

Jongin shook his head. Right foot, left foot, right, left, shoot! Dive to the right, ball in the middle, goal! Jongin roared victoriously and went to the start of the queue again.

Later, after a quick shower, Jongin roamed around the school because his homeroom teacher wanted to talk to him. Again. Jongin dreaded what would happen now. He stopped at the trophy cabinet, tall and broad, covering the side of the hallway. Looking at the soccer section he saw the photo of his team, proudly smiling after having won the regional championship of that year. If they were to win the regional championship this year, the would go to the youth championships of the K League, Korea's soccer championships. He saw the gold trophy with his name on it, for the most successful penalties in one league.

He looked at the other section. Spelling bees, topography, hockey, basketball, League of Legends, Starcraft, athletics, math… MATH? Jongin's eyes went through the names on the plaque and he found one in particular.

Lee Taemin.

Ah. Jongin grabbed his phone and searched the name of the competition (The International Mathematical Olympiad) and saw that it would be not only held in Korea, but also in about two months. So that's why Taemin was so busy. After that, he would have loads of time. To date Jongin. And make love with Jongin.

Or well, dating was fine at first.

'Ah Jongin-ah, you can follow me.' His homeroom teacher said and gestured to the stairs.

Jongin nodded and followed him quickly, holding his soccer ball tightly. The teacher opened a door and they entered a small office. 'Have a seat, Jongin.'

Jongin sat down quickly and looked around. He had been here loads of times, usually after every F for math. His homeroom teacher taught them Korean, so there were lots of books and dictionaries around. Jongin knew this was also the place where foreign students had extra tutoring on Korean, so they could keep up with the Korean students. Yifan for example had gotten tutoring here for about two years.

'Jongin, how are you doing? I see you've been practicing a lot the last few weeks.'

'Yes, seongsaengnim, the last games are coming up and we want to make it to the K League this year.'

'As always aspiring to greatness I see.'

Jongin nodded quickly. 'Only settle for the best, my father taught me!'

'As expected from Korea's most successful businessman.'

That was true, Jongin's father was the most successful businessman of Korea. It also meant that Jongin had a lot of time for himself to practice soccer, but also that his father wasn't around that much and his mother had left them years ago, struggling with the same loneliness Jongin was feeling right now. Although the au pair was nice, she wasn't the same as a mother.

'But Jongin, as you always aspire for such greatness, it leaves me wondering what goes on with math each year. I'll be honest to you, last year I really thought it was soccer. But to be honest, it wasn't. You still practiced and played as much as you always did and you started to ace math. The year before that I thought you didn't like the subjects other than sports. But you showed great interest into Korean and English literature, proved to be exemplary at chemistry and physics, not to mention the art classes you've been taking. I've never heard the dancing teacher so enthusiastic about a student of my class… Well, there's of course Yixing and Taemin, but sure. Even this year you show that those classes go extraordinary well, and still there is math. To be honest, what is your problem with math?'

And Jongin just shrugged. 'I think I just find it hard…'

'And because of that reason, I've found you a tutor.'

Oh dear God why. 'Well, I mean… I can try to do it like last year again, so we don't have to start tutoring right now…'

'No, Jongin, you are doing your entrance exams next year. They will look at the results of this year too. If they see that your results of this year were weak, they won't even offer you a spot to make the exam, let alone a spot at their university. I'm not having one of my students miss out on one of the best opportunities because of my bad judgement call. Perhaps you can do it on your own, but even then a tutor wouldn't be amiss. Just to support you.'

Not getting out of that one. 'Well maybe… I guess… But I don't have a lot of time, seongseangnim!'

'I've talked to your trainer, we'll make time! Studies first, Jongin, soccer second.'

Says you. 'Of course but…'

'Lee Taemin will be your tutor and that's that, Jongin!'

HOLY FUCKING SHIT YES! Jongin jumped up. 'Okay! When do I start? Now?!'

The homeroom teacher was taken aback by the sudden outburst of enthusiasm. 'Uh… Tomorrow is the first appointment. You're going to cover what will be on the next test. I've asked Kim seongsaengnim if you can retake a few test and he is fine with it. So, try to prepare yourself for tutoring tomorrow. Taemin also doesn't have a lot of time, so it's just one hour. I'll let you know tomorrow with room I've managed to get you two to work in. Understood?'

'Yes, seongsaengnim! Thank you for caring as much as you do! Have a nice day!' Jongin ran out the room and left the homeroom teacher baffled.

'Did he have a sunstroke or did he take a ball to the face?'

 

'For next week, gentlemen, I expect you to know the passive voice in all tenses. There is a test and because you will just have to put the sentences into the passive voice and the other way around, I expect you to do well. I'm sure all of you can do it, because we've practiced for a few lessons now. Don't forget to also review the active voice, since you'll be needing that too.' The teacher said in English.

The class murmured in understanding.

'Okay, so to review today's lesson, Sehun. I eat a cookie, make it passive. Present Simple.'

'Uh… I eat a cookie uh… The cookie is eaten by me?'

'Exactly! Kibum! I ate a cookie.'

'Uh… The cookie was eaten by me?'

'Perfect. Jongin! I was eating a cookie.'

'The cookie was being eaten by me.'

'Correct!' The bell rang. 'Okay, class, that's it for today. Remember next week's test!'

The students started packing their things and Jongin quickly jogged over to Sehun. 'I'm so excited!'

'Hmm?'

'Tutoring with Taemin!' Jongin whispered. 'I'm so excited!'

'Oh. I mean, I could have helped you too with math. I'm not that bad at it.'

'Yeah, but you know how Choi seongsaengnim gets.'

'Like you care. You're just happy to be with that kid.'

Jongin smirked. 'You know me.'

'I still don't understand why you keep going after him. I mean, you could literally have anyone!'

'I know, but I want him.' Jongin shrugged. 'He's cute, he's pretty, he's sort of nice when he doesn't bitch at me for doing nothing in class.'

'I can see who'll be topping who.' Sehun smirked and swung his bag over his shoulders.

'I will be topping, don't you worry.' Jongin grinned. 'That cute ass will be all mine.'

Sehun hummed and headed out the class, to the canteen to eat. Jongin quickly followed, tossing his ball around in his hands. 'Are you going to watch me at practice today?'

'No. I'm going to watch Yifan.'

'Ooooooooh!'

'Yaaah! Shut it. He just asked if I wanted to watch him play basketball and I have nothing better to do so I agreed to watch him play in a loose and flimsy sleeveless shirt with breezy shorts which probably struggle to keep his dick fully contained okay?!'

Jongin chuckled. 'Of course.'

Waiting in the canteen for their meals, Sehun looked around. 'Oh fuck, he's coming. What do I say?'

'Hi, please fuck me.'

'SHUT IT!'

Jongin laughed as he passed his tray to the lady behind the counter. He watched as she filled it up with some kimchi, an omelette, a bowl of rice and some soup.

'Sehun-ah, you were coming this afternoon, right?'

'Yeah! I don't know much about basketball though, so I won't be able to grade your performance…'

'Ah, don't worry.' Yifan winked. 'If you can come a bit earlier than practice starts, I'll show you the ropes a little.'

'Oh, that would be nice! I'll try to come earlier.' Sehun smiled sweetly.

'Great, see you there, I got art class now so…'

'Yeah, I've got uh… Jongin?'

'Economics.'

'Ah yes, economics. So after that, I'll come to the basketball field.'

Yifan nodded and winked. 'Good! Bye! Bye Jongin!'

'Bye Yifannie!' Jongin said teasingly and Sehun hit him.

Yifan chuckled as he walked away from them and Sehun swooned. 'God, look at that ass.'

'Sehun, you're holding up the line.'

'Oh God, food! Is there sushi today?'

 

After economics Jongin quickly walked over to Taemin. 'Hi!'

Taemin looked up at him. Jongin almost melted, how hot would it be if Taemin now would sling his arms around his neck, slump his gorgeous body against Jongin's and just kiss him. Their bodies joining together, Jongin placing him on the table and hovering over him. They would kiss, Jongin would press their bodies together, their love would be spilling from their lips, from their hips…

'Earth to Jongin.'

Jongin shook his head quickly. 'What?'

'I said "hi".'

'Of course, I heard that!' Jongin smiled. 'Where are we having our first uh…'

'Tutoring session. Room 1.35, know where that is?'

'Yeah!'

'Good, I'll go to the canteen to get something to drink though. I'll be there in a second. You grab your stuff and all.'

Jongin nodded and played with his ball for a second. 'Taemin, about yesterday…'

Taemin, who had started to head towards the door, turned around. 'Yesterday?'

'Yeah, uh… Look, I didn't know you were in the Mathematical Olympiad. I was kind of rude by saying you only had to prepare for school…'

Taemin narrowed his eyes for a second. 'Since when do you care about what I do after school?'

'Well… I… I mean… I'm not… I don't… I just… I felt bad about saying it like that, that's all.'

Taemin smiled lightly. 'To hear the great Kim Jongin stutter is quite something.'

'Yah! I didn't stutter, I was just… looking for words. Because, Taemin, you make me speechless.'

'Oh fuck off.' Taemin turned around again, heading for the door. Once he reached the hallway, he placed his hand on his heart. He made him speechless.

Jongin smirked at his own remark and stood there proudly for a second. At least he made Taemin smile. That was more than he had accomplished at any point this year. He bounced the ball for a moment and walked to 1.35. He hummed happily as he walked inside and took his books out of his bag, along with an etui and his calculator. He sat down, again playing with the soccer ball, throwing it at the wall and catching it again.

After a few minutes, Taemin walked in. 'Sorry I took so long, I saw Choi seongsaengnim and I see you weren't bored at all .'

Jongin quickly dropped the ball and sat up straight again. 'Don't worry! I can entertain myself.'

'I see. Okay, so tutoring. I have one condition.'

Jongin nodded.

'I will help you if you start doing something in class. Because I'm busy enough, so I'm not going to do here what you could have done in class.'

Jongin nodded quickly. 'Yeah, of course.'

'Good. Okay, graphs and formulas. Yesterday you said you had trouble with the stuff of last year.'

'Yeah, last year didn't go so well either and…'

'Shall we start from the basics then?'

Jongin hummed agreeing and sat up, his pen ready. Taemin got up, grabbed a marker and cleared the whiteboard. 'Okay, take notes.'

Jongin assigned the page to the tutoring session and looked up. 'Ready!'

'So, the first formula will be y = 2x + 6.'

Jongin wrote that down.

'So first up, you try to get all the numbers on one side and all the x's on the other side. So we start by detracting 6 from the equation. That way we get -6 = 2x. And then we… Jongin, are you paying attention?'

Taemin's hands were so pretty and his handwriting too… The way his arms moved and his body leaned in to write down the notes… How his long-hair moved when he wrote…

'Jongin?!'

'I'm listening! I want to see the full picture first!' Jongin quickly said.

'Okay, so how do we continue?'

'Uh… I think you want to get just 1x basically, so divide by 2?'

'Indeed, which gives us?

'… -3 = x.'

'Indeed! Write that down!'

Jongin started to make notes and smiled proudly when he was done. 'I think I understand that!'

'Good, I've got some exercises here which we can make together.'

Jongin knows a few things you can make together. Like out. Make out. Now. On the table. But alas, they were making math exercises. Which was… not as romantic or hot. After the first few, Taemin sat back to let Jongin try it on his own and found out that they were actually quite easy and didn't take so much time.

But then Taemin started sipping from his bottle.

His lips closing around the neck of the bottle, downing its mineral watery contents.

The soft sigh after a few sips, swallowing the liquid willingly and his Adam's apple moving to it.

Imagine… Just imagine those lips around another rather circular and long object, ready to dispense liquids into his mouth. His tongue touching said object, waiting for the oh so longed for liquid to arrive. Jongin felt himself grow hard and hot.

Taemin noticed his staring. 'Need help?'

Need a blowjob. 'No, I'm just thinking.' About you and your lips and cocks.

At the end of the hour, Taemin grabbed his phone to check his schedules. 'Okay, uhm… Let's make this a twice a week thing, okay?'

Every day is fine too. 'Hmmm, I mean, I need a lot of help… Maybe three times? I mean, of course you're busy! And I don't want to negatively influence your chances on the Olympics…'

'Olympiad.'

'Yeah, that, but uh… But I mean, maybe three times… or four times. I mean, we can also uh… If that works for you, do a session on Saturday… I mean, I don't have anything to do on Saturday and then we can perhaps do a longer session…' Look, Jongin is desperately trying to get you into his house and near his bed, okay?!

'Well, I've got my job so…'

'Right yeah… But I need to pay you for this right?'

Taemin looked at Jongin for a second. 'Not that I heard…'

'Because you are investing your precious time in me and my math skills. While you should be working on your own skills, of course! It's only polite of me to at least pay you for your efforts!'

'… What are you saying?'

'How much do you make on a Saturday?'

'I don't know… Like… 70000 won or something.'

'Each week, 100,000 won from me.' Jongin smiled. 'To show my thanks.'

'All of that to get me to come over on a Saturday?'

SOUND THE ALARMS! WE HAVE BEEN CAUGHT! 'What?! Nooooo! Just to…'

Taemin grinned. 'Keep your money, I don't want it. I only work in the morning, I'll swing by in the afternoon. But since you wanted a few more times, shall we meet tomorrow too?'

Jongin looked at his phone. 'Soccer practice but after that I'm free.'

Taemin bit his lip. 'I mean, I don't have any classes after math and then I would have to wait for two hours…'

'You could come and watch me play!' Jongin smiled. 'The weather is nice so if you're bored, you can do some math out there. Like geometry or calculus!'

Taemin hummed. 'Tomorrow it is. I've heard we can just use this room whenever we want, so here tomorrow after soccer practice.'

Jongin nodded happily and packed his bag again. 'I'll see you tomorrow in class then! Thank you for your time, you helped me a lot.'

Taemin smiled. 'You're welcome.'

 

As Jongin walked to his locker, he heard a desperate call behind him. 'KIM JONGIN!'

Jongin turned around, hoping it was Taemin who had accepted his long and passionate love for Jongin, his body ready and willing for Jongin to, with all consent of course, assault its many delicious features and make love him with all his pelvic strength. But no, it was Sehun.

'Jongin… Me and Yifan… Holy shit.'

'What, are you dating now?'

'No but… I came early to his practice right and he showed me the ropes a bit. He was like "Here, let me show you how to throw the ball" and he guided my arms and shit and holy fuck his body was against mine and his dick is really big when I felt his erection against my ass. Jongin, hold me, I'm fainting.'

'I'm not holding you.'

'Dammit Jongin.'

'So, you two are getting along quite nicely?'

'You could say that.' Sehun said as he leaned against the lockers. 'He's just so…' He sighed.

'Manly?'

'Yes…'

'Muscular?'

'Yeeees…'

'Hot?'

'Oh my God, yeeeeeeeees!'

Jongin chuckled as he opened his locker. 'So ask him out.'

'Hell no, he should. He's the one rubbing his dick against me while showing how to throw balls into a fricking hoop.'

Jongin laughed. 'True.'

'And he gets so sweaty during practice. Do you think he gets that sweaty during sex too?'

'Sehun, as your best friend I really want to help you envision your life together with Yifan, but I'm not going to envision that.'

'Yeah, yeah, how was tutoring?'

'Amazing!'

Sehun chuckled. 'Because of math or because of Taemin?'

'What do you think?'

'Math, of course.'

Jongin hit him.

'Okay, okay, so?'

'Tomorrow we've got another session and he's coming over on Saturday for more tutoring.'

'Oooooh!' Sehun smirked. 'So when are you going to get your haircut and new attire?'

'On Saturday morning.' Jongin blushed. 'Look, I just really like him and I want him to like me too!'

'I like how you're trying! I mean, to be honest, I didn't expect you to, mister popular.'

'Shut up.' Jongin slammed his locker shut and walked towards the door. 'You need a ride home?'

'I need to ride Yifan.'

'So that's a no?'

'I would love a ride home.'

'Hmmm. I'll call Yura to come pick us up.' Yura was his au pair, or well a nanny but au pair sounded more fancy, and basically made sure he ate well and went to bed on time. She was also there for him to vent if he needed to, because both his father and mother were not present. Also, she dropped him off and picked him up, which was nice. Jongin would never admit it to his father or mother, but sometimes he had called Yura "umma". And that had felt really good. And she had smiled as well, hugging him afterwards. She was the first one he had told about his sexuality too, which she was totally okay with.

'Tell her to bring me a pancake.'

'Yah, she's not a servant!'

'Doesn't mean she can't bring me a pancake.'

 

With his hair still moist from his shower after practice, Jongin sat down at math class. Taemin looked up. Jongin saw the dark brown eyes peer at him, almost angelic in their own way. The light of the lamps and windows made them bright and sparkly, creating small spots of light in them and making them glisten oh so beautifully.

'How many times a day do you practice soccer?'

'Today two times.' Jongin said.

'God, you must be tired at the end of the day.'

Jongin nodded. 'Sometimes, I'm used to it though. But I thought we had an agreement, don't start distracting me now! I need to work on math!'

Taemin chuckled and shook his head. 'I'll hear it when you need me.'

The teacher checked if everyone was present and closed the door. 'Good afternoon gentlemen! We'll be picking up where we stopped last time. You'll check your homework in pairs and after that continue on exercise 10 to 12. If you need a reminder on the things we covered, you can check your notes or your book. If in doubt, ask your neighbour or me.'

And they started with checking their homework. Jongin turned to Taemin a little and pushed his notebook more to the side of his desk. 'I'm not sure if I did them correctly though…'

Taemin hummed as he looked at his answers and Jongin's. 'Shall we try a few of them out?'

Jongin nodded quickly, desperate to see Taemin's nimble fingers write again so beautifully. Taemin grabbed a piece of paper and at a rapid speed, while still explaining everything perfectly, worked out one of the more difficult problems. Jongin just watched, his mouth forming a perfect "O".

'You see?' Taemin said and looked at Jongin. 'Well, maybe I should repeat it?'

'Are you like… Math God?'

Taemin laughed. 'No, but thank you.'

'I mean, it's clear but how… You don't even need a calculator!'

Taemin shrugged. 'Yeah… I don't know.'

'Ah boys, how did your work go? Well?' The teacher came around and looked in Jongin's notebook. 'Jongin, I'm glad to see you did your homework.'

Jongin nodded quickly. 'Yes, seongsaengnim, but it didn't go very well sadly.'

'I'm sure Taemin can help you out. Jongin, I would like to speak to you after class.'

Jongin gulped. 'After class, seongsaengnim?'

'Yes, about what you discussed with Choi seongsaengnim.'

'Ah yes!' Jongin nodded. 'I understand.'

The teacher walked along again and Jongin looked at Taemin again, who had picked a certain problem. 'You try this one.'

'… Did I do it right the first time?'

'Maybe.'

Jongin hummed and started his work, very much noticing how Taemin was staring at his muscular arm.

 

Sehun walked Jongin to the changing rooms. 'So, how are you doing?'

'Taemin will be watching me, I'm so proud! If I score I'll run up to him and… Hug him. Or something.'

Sehun chuckled. 'Nice. So go get them tiger!'

'Are you gonna watch too?'

'Nah, I'm going to the basketball court. Yifan has a game.'

'Oh…'

'Yah, don't "Oh…" me! You know I like watching you play but if I've got Yifan in the pocket I have a date to bring to your games. See? I've got it all figured out.'

'About dates, he's coming.'

'Oh my God, how's my hair?'

'Lovely and blond.'

'My face?'

'Drooling.'

'Oh fuck off!'

Jongin laughed and walked into the changing room, hearing Sehun greet Yifan behind him. He tossed his bag in the corner and started to change. For that, he had to get completely nude, because he needed to switch out his boxers for that jockstrap. He added the protective toque in his crotch and put on his shorts. He glanced in the mirror, satisfied with the distinguished bulge he now flaunted. After that he put on his shirt, followed by his shin protectors and shoes. Checking in the mirror if he looked okay, or sexy more preferably, he straightened his shirt.

Today he had to do well. Taemin was watching. He wasn't sure if Taemin would be impressed with his soccer skills, but he could at least show Taemin he wasn't some lazy shit like Taemin thought he was. Jongin hopped from one leg to the other, checking if his shoes were fine and they were. 'Today is for you, Taemin.'

He walked out the changing room and ran to the field. He held his hand in front of his eyes to shield them from the sun and noticed his trainer patting his back. 'Heard from Kim seongsaengnim that you did well in math today. Keep it up.'

Jongin nodded quickly and headed over to the bleachers. He scanned the faces and smiled as he recognized Taemin, hunched over as he was looking in his book.

Jongin quickly ran up to him, jumping nimbly up the benches, and sat down next to him. 'Hey, you came!'

Taemin looked up and nodded. 'Yeah, figured that I might just take a quick look.'

'I hope you'll like it! It's fun, really! It's just a practice match today with a warming-up up front, but for you I'll do my very best!'

Taemin grinned. 'I think you should do that for your team.'

Jongin smirked. 'I think not, isn't my math tutor far more important?'

Taemin hummed. 'I think you should head back before your trainer comes to pull you back on your ears.'

Jongin shot up and ran down the benches again, joining the team in their first lap around the pitch. Jongin jumped playfully as he ran past Taemin again, earning a chuckle from Taemin. After four rounds the trainer had them do synchronized push-ups on the field, followed by squats.

'Good job, boys, have a quick drink.'

They ran to the side and grabbed some of the water bottles. Jongin looked up at Taemin and smiled as he saw the boy watch him. 'How was that? Did you like my push-ups?'

'Liked it more when you ran away from me.'

'Yah!' Jongin smirked. 'I figured you liked the squats more.'

'Your trainer is getting angry again.'

Jongin quickly turned and faced his trainer again, downing the rest of the bottle quickly. The teams were quickly divided and the rival team were given red blue bands around their chests to distinguish them. The trainer tossed a coin, the opposite team (to Jongin) won and got to pick a goal. Jongin got the kick-off and with a tricky movement, he played the ball to his teammate.

And the game was on. Ball shot around quickly, from Jongin back to Minho to Jongkook back to Jongin and so forth. The opposite team almost didn't get a chance and Jongin scored the first goal of the game. He roared triumphantly and ran to the bleachers. To notice that Taemin had left.

 

Jongin walked into room 1.35. 'Hey.'

Taemin looked up. 'Oh hi!'

'… Didn't I play well?'

'What? Oh no, I just… I'm dressed quite warmly, so I… I got really warm and I thought the library would be cooler and more quiet. It wasn't about the game, you did really well!'

Jongin cast his eyes down. 'I made the first goal…'

'I…'

'Next week on Friday we've got the first match after the winter break. Real match. I hope that you'll come watch me then. I like it when people I like come watch me. Makes me try extra hard.'

Taemin scratched the back of his neck. 'Yes, for sure.'

Jongin smiled. 'And if you want, we practice a lot so you can come watch anytime.'

'I'll keep that in mind.'

Jongin sat down again and looked at the board, where Taemin had already written down a math problem for him to solve. And it seemed complicated.

'This one has a story.' Taemin said as he saw Jongin's eyes narrow. 'We've got two taxi agencies. One of them charges 10 dollars up front and 2 dollars per kilometre. The other one charges 30 dollars up front, but one dollar per kilometres. At what distance doesn't it matter which one you pick?'

'So 10 + 2x = 30 + 1x.'

'Yep.'

'Oh God… Uh… First minus 1x. So 10 + 1x = 30.'

'Hmmm.'

'And then… Detract 10, so… x = 20.'

'And thus…'

'After 20 kilometres?'

'Try checking it.'

'Okay, uh… So 10 + 2 x 20 = 50 and 30 + 1 x 20 = 50. So yes, 20 kilometres.'

'Very good! More difficult one?'

'Oh God…'

'I am having a new garden! I'm looking online for a good gardener and I've found two. I'm looking for two things, grass and a pond. Gardener number one charges 20 dollars per square metre and 50 dollars up front for grass and 100 dollars up front for a pond, with 40 dollars per cubic metre.'

'Okay…' Jongin wrote down a formula for that.

'Gardener number two charges 40 dollars per square metre, but with only 20 dollars up front. For the pond he asks 50 dollars per cubic metre, but only 40 dollars up front. One condition is that x square metres is the same as y cubic metres. So x = y. At what point doesn't it matter which one I pick?'

'I've got… (20x + 50) + (100 + 4y) = (40x + 20) + (50y + 40).'

'Correct! Now, try to figure it out. Remember, technically you don't need that y. How would you go about this?'

'… Make a graph?'

'Well, if we were to make a graph by hand, we first make a…'

'Table!'

'Try that then!'

Jongin started tapping on this calculator and out rolled a table ready for him to use. 'When x = y = 3!'

'Yes!'

Jongin tossed his hands in the air. 'I can't believe I figured this out!'

'We're very proud.' Taemin grinned.

'Why are we using dollars, actually?'

'Because won gives such big numbers. Didn't want to make it more complicated with big numbers.'

'Thank you, Taemin seongsaengnim!'

'Yah! Shut up!'

At the end of the hour, Jongin shifted in his seat slightly. 'So I'll see you tomorrow?'

Taemin looked at him for a moment and nodded. 'Yes! Saturday, your place!'

'Good.' Jongin wrote down his address on a piece of paper. 'At what time can I expect you?'

'Uh… About three?'

'Three it is.' Jongin smiled. 'So… because it's longer session, maybe you would like something to eat after that? I mean, I don't mind and perhaps it's late so…'

'That would be nice.' Taemin said. 'But I really have to go now! My parents are expecting me for dinner so bye! See you tomorrow!'

Jongin watched Taemin leave. 'See you tomorrow.'

 

OKAY! Taemin is coming over in half an hour and we need a game plan.

Step one! Look awesome! The barber had made sure [Jongin's hair looked top notch](http://i46.tinypic.com/28aqema.gif). It had taken an one hour visit to the hairdresser's but it had paid off tremendously. After that, Jongin had had the most trouble with finding the right attire for Taemin. He wasn't sure what Taemin liked so he went with [a grey sleeveless shirt](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/33200000/Kai-exo-33286206-500-572.jpg) because it was a warm day, a [jacket](https://theexostyle.files.wordpress.com/2013/08/f_ivyclub_130829_kai.jpg) he could take off and [some tight trousers](https://40.media.tumblr.com/0cd4cb4ec69d1c1b32ddcc7fc9720438/tumblr_inline_nmmq4rM9Dd1rjds0r_540.jpg) to complete his look.

Step two! Find a decent spot to study. Find a place which didn't offer too much distractions but also had enough options to do something else than study. So the living room was a decent bet. The living room offered a lounge with a telly, but not a computer or console to play games on. So at any rate, they could snuggle on the couch and watch dramas there, but they couldn't get distracted into playing FIFA or Starcraft that easily.

Step three! Make sure Yura didn't interfere. Jongin had told Yura about Taemin coming over and that they wanted to work on math and didn't want to be disturbed. But, Jongin had said so nicely and even offered Yura the afternoon off (she had to be back in time for dinner though). Yura had agreed, seeing in Jongin's eyes that he liked Taemin a lot.

Step four! Smell nice. Jongin had after he had shaven himself (which to be honest wasn't necessary at all), sprayed some aftershave on his jaw, some deodorant in his armpits and some cologne in his neck. Yura had snickered. 'Who are we trying to impress?' 'Shut up!'

Step five! Ding dong. ANSWER THE FUCKING DOOR! Jongin looked in the mirror one last time, checking to see if he looked alright. He answered the door and looked at Taemin. 'Hey.'

'Hi! Holy shit, you look great! If I knew that, I would have put in more effort!'

[Taemin](https://33.media.tumblr.com/0696f5dba12d11fe8dfbb46ba4dc3f39/tumblr_inline_mnukvba0dF1qz4rgp.jpg). [Looked](http://www.dramafever.com/st/img/wp/2013/07/taemin6.jpg). [Gorgeous](http://38.media.tumblr.com/a7c52945b4e82b64be34c9a8bdc94b98/tumblr_inline_mjkpcmLu0c1qz4rgp.png). Every rip in Taemin's jeans made Jongin faint. His brown hair all tied up revealing his beautiful neck made Jongin drool. His arms so bared, the shirt breezy around his torso, made Jongin gasp. This boy didn't even put in effort and he looked one million times better than Jongin. So, if y was Taemin's level of hotness and x Jongin's level of hotness, the formula would be y = 1,000,000x. Put that in a graph.

'You look great too…' Jongin said softly. 'I mean uh, welcome! Come in!'

Taemin stepped inside and whistled. 'So, this is how Korea's most successful family lives?'

'I would not use the word "family".'  Jongin said dryly. 'He's not home a lot.'

'Oh…'

'Come!' Jongin pulled Taemin along to the living room and showed them were they would be working. 'I thought this would be a nice place to work!'

Taemin hummed and took off his bag. 'Seems fine.'

'Would you want something to drink?' Jongin hopped on his feet.'

'Hmm… Some water perhaps…'

Jongin hummed and ran off to the kitchen. However, having arrived there, he slumped down against the wall. He couldn't do this. Taemin was only metres away from his bed and he wanted Taemin there so desperately. Or the couch! The dinner table! The countertops! Basically any flat surface! He was so slim and slender! And how his eyes had trailed around the room, twinkling in the light! His skin was so fair too… Every rip in those jeans revealed such a deliciously beautiful part of Taemin's body, such a small sliver of skin, it made Jongin weak in the knees.

He heaved himself up and filled both of them a glass of water. Jongin walked back into the living room and saw how Taemin had already sat down, working out a problem to check if Jongin would do the example right.

'Hey…' Jongin said.

Taemin hummed but didn't look up.

'I'm… I hope that you like bibimbab, because we're having that tonight.'

'I love it.' Taemin said and glanced at Jongin. 'I hope it's not too much trouble if I stay for dinner.'

'No, not at all!' It wouldn't be trouble even if you stayed here the entire evening. And night. Jongin sat down next to Taemin.

Taemin took a sip of his water and smiled. 'Okay! Last time we practice making formulas and checking them against one another. Today we'll look more into making the graphs. Let's start with a linear one. A linear graph is recognized by the fact it's a straight line. That means that every step of x, y gains the same amount of… whatever it is. So when y = x + 5, every step y will gain the worth of x. So at x = 0, y = 5 because 0 + 5 = 5. See? So on x = 1 we get 1 + 5 = 6, so y = 6. And on and on and on.'

Jongin nodded. 'Straight line, same change every step.'

'Exactly. So you make one! Because I'm getting my hair cut! And for every centimetre I deposit for a wig company, I get a certain amount of money, but they charge me some money for processing. Per centimetre I get 5 dollars, but the processing charge is 20 dollars. Make me a formula and a graph.'

'Okay uh… y = 5x - 20. And then we make a table with x centimetres on top and y dollars below and then we make a graph.' Jongin drew the graph and smiled proudly. 'I think this is correct!'

'Yep! So, at what point, counting in whole centimetres, does it become profitable to sell my hair?'

'At four you're not losing money, but at five you're making it.'

'Correct. I've got this one here for you, can you work it out for me?'

After two hours of math, Jongin sat back. 'Pffff… I'm done.'

Taemin chuckled. 'Weakling.'

Jongin smirked. 'Do you wanna know how weak I am?' He leaned in slightly.

'Oh piss off.'

Jongin chuckled. 'Sorry.' He got up and pulled Taemin along. 'Come, let's watch some telly.' He had expected Taemin to protest, but he smiled as none came. He sat the both of them down on the couch and switched on the TV. He skipped all the news shows and ended up at a rerun of a drama.

'Aaaah! I've seen this one!' Taemin yelped. 'It's cute!'

'Then we'll watch this.' Jongin said and put his arms across the backrest, opening his chest for Taemin to lean against. But instead, the boy moved to the other end of the couch and didn't notice Jongin's gesture at all. Typical. Jongin made it seem like Taemin didn't leave him hanging ( ~~he was kind of standing up, if you know what I mean~~ ) and just watched the drama with Taemin, asking quick questions if he didn't understand something.

Minutes passed without them realizing, both having shifted in their seats multiple times and Taemin had actually come closer. Jongin had resisted to just lay his head down in Taemin's lap and at the moment he was going to ask Taemin out on a date again, Yura walked in.

'Boys, dinner is ready. Are you coming?'

'Yes, noona!' Jongin said and got up. Yura walked away again and Taemin looked rather confused. 'Oh, that's Yura. Yura is uh… the au pair. She lives here and takes care of the house and sees to it that I don't die.'

'Ah, I see.'

'She's nice, so don't worry.'

And thus they walked to the dining room to have dinner. Yura had already sat down and waited for the boys to do so too. She bowed her head towards Taemin. 'I'm Shin Yura, the au pair. It's very nice to meet you. Jongin has told me a lot about you.'

Taemin bowed as well. 'It's nice to meet you too. I'm Lee Taemin. I hope he has said positive things.'

Yura smiled. 'Exclusively.'

And thus, after dinner, after Taemin had gathered his things again, Jongin walked him to the front door and to his bicycle. Jongin scratched the back of his neck as he saw Taemin unlock his bike and decided to just ask it.

'Hey uh… As I said, next Friday we'll have the first real game after the winter break and uh… We're in the lead right now so it's important to keep that lead. I hope you'll be there to cheer me, or us, on.'

Taemin looked at him for a second and nodded. 'Yeah, I'll be there.'

'And… I hope that… Uh… If we win, we could perhaps go celebrate that on Saturday with a uh… movie?'

Taemin cocked an eyebrow. 'And if you don't win?'

'Then I'll need comforting at a movie theatre.' Jongin smiled sweetly. 'Please. I know you're busy, but please? Give it a shot? One shot?'

Taemin looked at this steer for a few moments, leaving Jongin in desperate thoughts. 'Deal, next Friday at the game, next Saturday at the movies.'

'Yes! And… Sorry for taking so much of your time.'

'He says as he asks for more of my time.' Taemin grinned. 'See you on Monday, Jongin.' The boy climbed on his bike and rode off, out of the gate.

Jongin stood there for a second and waited for Taemin to leave. He did it. He had a movie date with Taemin on Saturday, after impressing Taemin at the game on Friday. He did it! HE FUCKING DID IT!

 

Jongin stepped onto the pitch. He heard the cheers behind him, the enthusiastic noise of the crowd gathered on the bleachers, even next to them. He saw the other team do their warm-up, something they had already done. Jongin turned and scanned the audience for familiar faces. Yura, Sehun and Yifan, Joonmyun, oh God Sehun had actually come with Yifan as a date, but he didn't see…

'Jongin!'

Jongin turned and saw Taemin run up to him.  His lips broke out into a smile. 'Hey, I thought you didn't come.'

'I promised though!' Taemin said. 'Uh… Good luck!' Taemin hugged him and patted his back. 'I'm sure you'll win.'

Jongin will win for you. Every time he shoots that ball at the goal, he will think about you. 'Thank you.'

Taemin smiled and walked away.

'You know, coaches usually slap our butt to encourage us…'

Taemin laughed and tossed his head back. 'No way!'

Jongin chuckled and watched the boy walk away. His body was glowing, his back was burning. A hug from Taemin felt so special. It felt hot. It felt irradiating. It felt soft. It felt comforting. I destroyed his confidence and boosted it at the same time. He better only give those hugs to Jongin or tables will be flipped.

'Okay lads, gather up!' The trainer yelled and all of them gathered, including Jongin. 'Boys, we're in the lead at a safe distance. That doesn't mean we need to stress ourselves out or play foully. But we also shouldn't let it slip. Play a fair game and play for the win! We're up against the number ten in the top eleven. I doubt we'll have trouble. Give it the best you got, okay? And be wary, they might try something.'

Jongin was going to show Taemin how much of a good player he was. He wouldn't play unfair, he would play by the rules and he would win!

The coin was tossed, the opposing team won. They chose their goal, Jongin got the kick off. The referee waited till everyone found their position and stopped moving. And he blew the whistle. Together with the forwards and wingers, Jongin had agreed to go for a frontal attack immediately. Overwhelm them, blow them away and assure the lead. After that, fall back and play defensively. Jokingly called "Operation Piledriver". And thus, with the ball at his foot, Jongin shot forwards, easily manoeuvring through the front players and the defensive line.

They had them surprised, as usually they played in a triangle and the opposite team had counted on that strategy once again. Jongin smirked and shot the ball to Minho, who shot the ball to his winger Yunho. Who shot it back to Jongin, who scored the ball dead centre in the goal.

The bleachers erupted into celebration and Jongin roared both victoriously as triumphantly, getting overrun by the forwards and wingers. Jongin fought himself loose and ran to the bleachers, sliding onto his knees and displaying a proud smirk. He noticed Taemin cheering and nodded at the boy, getting his attention completely. And he winked. And his smirk only grew more broad and more proud, when Taemin started to blush.

Jongkook and Minho pulled Jongin back to his feet and back to his position. The opposing team didn't seem too pleased as they waited for the referee to blow the whistle. Which sounded and the game continued, Jongin's team immediately falling back to counter the goal kick by the opposing keeper. This would be an easy game.

And as he thought, it was. Not only did the game end in 3-0 in favour of Jongin's team, but those other two goals happened while Jongin had been playing defensively. The referee whistled, indicating the end of additional time, and the bleachers once again erupted into a screaming crowd of happy friend and family. The soccer team gathered up into a massive group hug as they complimented one another without end. The opposing team walked up and congratulated them too, shaking hands firmly but friendly. Their centre forward walked up to Jongin and patted his back. 'That start man, that start was awesome. You were so fast.'

Jongin chuckled. 'I was afraid I couldn't pull it off, your defence was suddenly in my face real bad.'

The forward chuckled. 'I'll let them know they were threatening. Good game.' And he walked off. Jongin panted slightly and went through his sweaty hair. He took off his shirt, which had been soaked by sweat and ran up to the rest of the team, heading for the benches in front of the bleachers. Jongin saw Yura walk up to him, holding a towel and a bottle of water, he saw Sehun and Yifan run up to him, already yelling their congratulations. Jongin, still out of breath, thanked them quickly and peeked at the bleachers to see the person he wanted to see.

Taemin, quietly and carefully, walked up to him and Jongin broke free of Yura, Yifan and Sehun. He ran up to him and before Taemin even managed to say something, Jongin picked him up and hugged him tightly.

'Thank you for staying this time…'

Taemin laughed as Jongin spun them around. 'I'm glad I stayed. You were so awesome! Like, that start. I was sure they were going to make you trip but wow!'

Jongin put Taemin down again and let go. 'You thought I was awesome?'

'Hell yeah!' Taemin smiled. 'And then when you head-butted that ball in there was amazing too!'

Jongin felt his heart grow hot when all the compliments from Taemin. Butterflies started to take over his stomach, unable to escape their prison and flapping around erratically. His mind went haywire, unable to process all these words and there was just one thing he wanted to do. But he didn't. Instead he just put his hand behind Taemin's head, pushed the boy's face in his shoulder and embraced him tightly.

'Thank you for staying.' He rested his head on Taemin's.

 

Jongin walked, holding hands with Taemin, Taemin to the front door of the latter's house. Jongin smiled as they arrived, stopping but a few feet away from the door.

'I really enjoyed the movie.' Taemin said. 'And the fried chicken afterwards.'

Jongin chuckled. 'Yeah, we usually go for food after a movie so I thought maybe you would want that too.'

'You read my mind.' Taemin said and looked at the door. 'Also with the romcom, liked that very much.'

Jongin laughed. 'It was such a bad movie though.'

'I know but it was hilarious none the less.' Taemin smiled. 'I'll see you on Monday, right?'

'Yep! Tutoring in the afternoon too, right?'

'I've got all of my knowledge ready for you.'

Jongin smiled. 'Good, I want all of it!' He looked away for a second, at the stars. 'You know, maybe when your competition takes place, I can come to cheer you on too. I might learn a few things as well.'

Taemin laughed. 'Believe me, it's not that much of a contest though. And not that exciting to watch. It's basically a sports hall filled with students making a test. The one who's done the fastest and had the most correct answers wins.'

'Sounds terribly exciting. But I won't be there for the excitement, but to cheer you on. But if you don't want me to…'

'I mean, you can come of course. It's in five weeks. So perhaps in like the last week I won't do any tutoring or meeting up, just my own studying. Sorry.'

'I understand.' Jongin nodded. 'I like how we always talk about math one way or another.'

'Or soccer.'

'True.' Jongin smiled. 'I really had fun tonight.'

'Me too.'

Jongin gulped and, with his hand on Taemin's cheek, pecked the boy's lips. 'Good night.'

Taemin pecked Jongin's lips too. 'Good night.' Taemin retreated from Jongin's grasp and with a smile, disappeared into the house. Jongin watched the front door close and he touched his lips. Even though the kiss had been innocent, just a polite gesture of "I had fun". It felt so much more. It felt like a jumpstart for Jongin's heart. A heart that would erupt like a volcano.

'Good night, Taeminnie…'

And the boy turned to walk away from the front door. As he left the front lawn of the house, he turned to watch the windows and upstairs, he saw the curtains move aside, revealing the delicate face of Taemin. Who opened the window.

'Yah, Jonginnie, don't you dare call me "Taeminnie". It's "Taeminnie seongsaengnim" at the very least.'

Jongin smiled at the word "Jonginnie". 'Sorry, will keep it in mind.'

 

Jongin put down his bag at his desk and walked over to the desk of his teacher. 'I'm ready for my test.'

'Ah yes!' The teacher looked up and grabbed some paper. 'If you would be so kind to put your phone on my desk. … Thank you and come.'

Jongin and the teacher walked out the classroom as Taemin walked in.

'Hey, where are you going?' Taemin asked softly.

'Test.' Jongin replied at the same tone and smiled.

'Oh…' Taemin nodded and quickly walked to his seat. The teacher opened a room and pointed at the desk. 'There you go. You have one hour. Also Jongin, it's highly unlikely that a student gets to redo his tests. Don't make me regret my decision.'

Jongin gulped and nodded. 'Of course not, seongsaengnim.'

'Good luck, Jongin.'

Jongin sat down and looked at the paper he received. And everything he saw, he had covered with Taemin. He nodded and started. 'Fighting.'

Charging through the questions with ease, Jongin hummed satisfied when he placed the last number on the test. 'If I didn't pass it now, I don't know what happened.'

He got up and walked back to the class room, only to hear the bell ring already. While the class ran out of the room, Jongin walked in and placed the test on his teacher's desk.

'Ah Jongin, sit down. I'll correct it now.' The teacher gave back the phone and noticed Taemin and Sehun linger. 'Boys, class is over. Get a move on unless you have a question.'

Both of them quickly left the classroom and closed the door behind them. Jongin sat down and watched as the teacher went over his test rather quickly.

'Hmm… One, two, three, four mistakes… One calculation error… B-.'

'B-?!' Jongin shot up. 'Thank you! Thank you so much!'

'You're welcome. Now go on, I believe you have a tutoring session.'

Jongin ran out the classroom to be met by Sehun. He hugged Sehun tightly and yelped happily. 'I passed it!'

'Yeeeeeeeeeeees!' Sehun yelped as well and they jumped around.

After a while, Jongin let go and looked around. 'Where's…'

'He went to 1.35 already. Had to buy a drink too.'

Oh God, not that bottle again. 'Ah okay. Sehunnie, I'll see you tomorrow?'

'Tomorrow!' Sehun said and patted Jongin's butt. 'I knew you could do it.'

Jongin hummed and smiled. 'Thanks, Sehunnie.' He walked off to room 1.35 and smiled as he saw that Taemin was already present.

'Heeeeey!'

Taemin looked up and smiled. Although… Jongin had always studied Taemin's smile greatly and this one seemed different. It seemed… forced. 'Hi! How'd it go?'

'B-!' Jongin smiled nonetheless.

'Yeaaah! I knew it!'

Jongin smiled. 'Yeah! I couldn't have done it without you though. Because of our practice, it became so easy suddenly. Thank you, seongsaengnim!'

Taemin grinned. 'To be honest, the fact that you actually do something in class helps too I believe.'

Jongin grinned. 'Maybe.'

Taemin shook his head and pointed at the whiteboard. 'Go on, give it a shot.'

After the tutoring session, Jongin shifted a bit uncomfortably in his seat. Was he gonna mention the kiss? 'Hey uh…'

'I gotta go!' Taemin said and smiled. 'Dinner you see. I'll see you tomorrow!'

Jongin gulped. He felt kind of guilty that he still asked for the tutoring, even though Taemin was completely right. If he just would do something in class, he wouldn't need to take away precious time from the boy's studies. He got up quickly as Taemin walked to the door. 'Tae…'

Taemin turned around. 'Yeah?'

'… Thanks and…' He moved closer, leaning in for a kiss subtly.

'I really gotta go.' Taemin said, averting his lips. 'I'll see you tomorrow!' And Taemin walked out, leaving Jongin behind. Jongin watched the boy leave and slammed his fist against the wall.

'What did I do wrong?!'

 

Even though Taemin had rejected his kiss, both of them acted like nothing happened. Taemin kept showing his happy, bubbly smile and Jongin kept working hard on both math and soccer. Taemin had come to watch a few practices and matches in the weeks that followed and he had always laughed as Jongin celebrated his goals right in front of him or showed off very obviously.

So Jongin was happy. It wasn't like Taemin didn't want to be around him anymore, but he wanted to slow down. Without really informing Jongin. Which was fine. But this last week, he had barely seen Taemin. Because tomorrow was the big day, Taemin's competition. Jongin had been informed by Taemin where the competition would be held this year, namely the sports hall of their own school.

'Jongin, it's a maths competition.' Yura said once more. 'At least bring something you can do in the meantime.'

'I've got my phone!'

'As long as it doesn't run out of battery it's fine then.' Yura sighed. 'Wish him luck from me though.'

'I will!' Jongin left the car and closed the door. Yura shook her head.

'Going to school on a Saturday, he must really like that boy.'

Jongin ran into the sports centre and bowed at the present teachers. He walked into the sports hall and saw Taemin sitting in the back, surrounded by his parents and brother.

'You have to win this one, Taemin.' His father said. 'Your education is at stake here!'

'Yes, appa…'

'The best teachers from the best universities are watching you! You need to impress them!'

'Yes, appa…'

'Don't disappoint us.'

'Yes, appa…'

And his parents walked off, his brother giving him pat on the head. 'You'll do fine, Taeminnie.'

'Thank you hyung…'

His brother walked away too and Jongin moved in, squatting next to Taemin. 'Hey.'

'Oh, hi!' Taemin said, but not facing Jongin.

'I kind of overheard…' Jongin said. 'Taeminnie, don't worry okay. I know you can do it.'

Taemin's shoulders shocked. 'I'm sorry you had to hear that.'

Jongin hugged Taemin tightly and winked away the pearly tears. 'Taemin, listen to me. You will do fine. I know you will. And if it doesn't go as well as we all hope, then that's fine too. I miss shots too, lose matches, fail on penalties. Taeminnie, I believe in you. You're my Taeminnie seongsaengnim. And you are going to blow their minds.'

Taemin nodded slowly.

Jongin pecked his lips. 'I'll be cheering you on!' Silently though. I don't think I'm allowed to talk.'

Taemin smiled weakly. 'Thank you. Can you stay close?'

'As close as I can get.' Jongin winked and got up. 'Go get them, tiger.'

Jongin walked to the side and took place on the bench for the audience. A few minutes later, the contestants were instructed on the tests they were about to get. The aim was speed, correctness and completeness. They were supposed to write down the steps of their calculation completely with their answer. The first one with the highest score won. Three tests would have to be made. When they were done, they would have to raise their hands to get their time noted and their paper picked up. Start!

And they could turn over the first paper. Jongin cocked his eyes as all of the contestants started writing at a ludicrous speed, not even using their calculators to save time. But his eyes rested on Taemin, who turned the page only five minutes in the test, as the first in the competition, filling in the backside. And seven minutes later, Taemin raised his hand, murmurs going through the hall. His time was noted, a 12:45.66 minutes. The paper was collected while Taemin had already flipped his new test, powering through the questions.

Jongin's eyes followed the collector and saw how they corrected his test, nodding satisfied. That had to be a good sign. Taemin's name appeared on the screen, his time and score behind it. A score of 100%! Jongin tossed his arms in the air in celebration and he heard murmurs go through the audience again, praising Taemin.

But Taemin hadn't even noticed. He was too busy with his test that he didn't even notice the screen or how well he was performing.

27:22.98. Test 2 done! Hand raised. Time noted. Test collected. Taemin continued. The boy kept powering through the tests without looking up. His second score appeared on the screen. 96%. Jongin started to fidget a little. Although Taemin was still on top off the board, the average in his score is what would count. So the small gap he would leave could be devastating, because others had scored a 100% too.

But as the next scores trickled in, Jongin's worry lowered. All of them scored 94% or lower, getting stressed by the fact that Taemin was faster and better. Jongin hummed satisfied as he saw Taemin flip the page once again. But then another hand shot up. For the third time. At 41:56.71.

Taemin had just flipped the page. This was bad.

Jongin bit his lip as the judges corrected the test and the score appeared on the board. 100%, 94% and 99%. Average: 97.6667%.

Jongin bit his lip even harder, he was sure he was bleeding. Please Taemin, please. You can do it!

And Taemin raised his hand. 43:01.12. Jongin breathed. Come on, Taemin. Come on.

The test had been collected and Taemin had his head placed on the table, unable to look at the screen. Jongin held his breath as the score was altered and showed. 100%, 96%, 100%. Average: 98.6667%.

Jongin managed to breathe and lulled his head back. Okay, Taemin wasn't last at least.

And the scores trickled in, once more. And Taemin's score remained at the top stubbornly, the closest one being 98%.

Taemin still hadn't looked up, afraid to see his own failure. And as the last score was added, one of the judges took the microphone.

'Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this year's International Mathematical Olympiad is South Korea's Lee Taemin!'

Taemin gasped for air as he looked up and saw his name on top of the board. Jongin sprang up with a loud cheer and the hall gave a, by some reluctant, applause.

Taemin just sat back and breathed. He looked to his side and saw Jongin smile. And wink.

 

The new trophy had been placed in the trophy cabinet, along with a plaque which showed all the names of South Korea's mathletes. And Taemin's name was on top, proudly. Jongin smiled as he looked into the trophy cabinet, proud of what Taemin had done.

His parents had been proud too, Kim seongsaengnim had been very pleased too. And not to forgot, Taemin had been put in the picture at some universities too, the most high ranking ones to be exact, like Yonsei and the Seoul National University.

Also, in his happiness, Taemin had pecked Jongin's lips. Which had made Jongin's day. Nothing was official, they hadn't spoken about it. But Taemin had kissed him. And that's what mattered. Jongin still had his wet dreams, still had his unanswered crush on Taemin. But at least Taemin had given him kiss now, out of the blue.

And today was just another school day. Taemin walked into room 1.35 and smiled. 'Hi! Bought something to drink.'

'Figured.' Jongin chuckled as he played with the ball. 'Shall we prepare the exam?'

'Hmm… Don't you want to go over what we did today? You seemed to have trouble with that.'

Mostly because you had put your hand on his thigh! 'Well… Yeah.'

'Figured as much. Okay, today we covered the cosines and the sines.'

'Yes.'

'The sines was for finding out the other corners or the…'

'Sides! And the cosines was for finding out the last side if you knew the other sides!'

'Exactly!'

Jongin smiled proudly and looked at Taemin's neck, which had been bared as summer approached rapidly. He had almost always his hair bound now, in either a cute pony tail or a loose bun. Today was bun day and Jongin was very pleased about it. He scooted a bit closer to Taemin and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. Taemin looked up and placed his hand on Jongin's hand at his waist, but said nothing.

'So I've picked a figure from the internet and you figure it out.'

Jongin groaned. 'It seems difficult.'

'It's a difficult part of geometry, yes, but be happy we haven't introduced the cotangent yet.'

'Oh God, the normal tangent was horrible enough.'

Taemin chuckled. 'You'll do fine. I know you will. Now go on, give it a try.'

Jongin's arm reluctantly let go of Taemin's waist and he grabbed a pen to start his calculations. He heard Taemin's encouraging hums as he wrote down everything he did and his answer, resulting in a nod from Taemin. 'Good job! Completely right!'

Jongin cheered and flipped the page in his notebook. 'Another one?'

'Hmm… This one is more tough.'

'I like how you steal them off Wikipedia.'

'Shut up!'

At the end of the session, Taemin packed his bag again. 'Next time we'll look at this year's exam. It covers both geometry as well as probability and chance. So we'll focus on chance a bit, okay? That's easy too, so that'll be a light subject so you can focus on your game this week.'

That was true! This week was the region championship final and his school was placed as number one! They were going to play against the number two and well, the tensions were high. The number two was infamous for foul play, so they were being trained to basically fall safely.

'You are coming right?' Jongin asked.

'Of course I am, wouldn't want to miss it!'

'And to the party afterwards?'

Taemin grinned. 'Even if you lose?'

Jongin nodded. 'Even if we lose, we'll be second. Which is quite something. Last year we were fourth.'

'Heard that.'

'So, it's a party nonetheless. And if we win, we go to the K League! So you have to be at the party! I insist!'

'I'll be there!'

'Good!' Jongin smiled and bit his lip. 'I mean, unless you don't want to come…'

'No, no, I want to!' Taemin said. 'Wouldn't want to miss a party with you now would I? See you tomorrow Jonginnie!' And Taemin walked away.

Wouldn't want to miss a party with Jongin? WHAT DID THAT MEAN?!

 

Jongin breathed slowly as he walked onto the soccer pitch. Today was the day, tonight was the night. He heard Yura scream his name. Sehun and Yifan yell his name. He turned and looked at the bleachers, missing again the familiar face. But as usual, he appeared next to him.

'Good luck, Jongin!' Taemin said and hugged him. 'I know you can do it, okay? Even if you don't win, you've become second. And that is amazing.'

Jongin smiled and kissed Taemin's lips. 'I'll win for you, okay?'

Taemin laughed and pushed him away. 'Because I really need a soccer player in shining armour. You go out there and play. I'll be watching and cheering okay?'

'One pat on the butt?' Jongin pouted.

Taemin shook his head and patted Jongin's butt. 'There. Now go get them!'

But Jongin caught his arm, pulling him back into his arms. 'You just patted my butt.'

Taemin smirked and nodded. 'I did. Whatchu gonna do about it?'

'Pat you back!' And Jongin started to pat Taemin's butt repeatedly, each hand on one bun.

'Yaaaah!' Taemin squirmed and wiggled in Jongin's arms. 'Don't! Everybody's watching!'

Jongin laughed and let him go. 'See you after the game?'

Taemin nodded. 'I'll be there.' He walked away backwards and blushed when Jongin winked. 'Stop winking!'

'Why?'

'Because… Just because!'

Jongin laughed even louder and waved at Taemin, as he heard his trainer yell behind him. They gathered around him.

'Okay boys, this one is the one. Remember, we've come this far, there is no shame in being second. However, being first and going to the K League this summer is pretty awesome. So let's go and do that, okay?'

'Yes!'

'We play fair, remember, no matter how foul they might play, we play fair. If I see you do a foul, you're off the field. Am I clear?'

'Yes, sir!'

'Boys, you remind me of two years ago, when we came first too. You were too young for the K League, but tonight is the night. Let's go get these bitches!'

The team roared and went to their positions. The coin was tossed, the opposing team got to pick, Jongin got the kick off. The referee took some time before his whistle. 'Now remember, we play fairly! I don't want to see any foul play! Am I understood?!'

Jongin nodded resolutely, but the referee didn't even look at him. The other team's captain gave a small nod, no emotion to be seen on his face.

The referee whistled and it wasn't "Operation Piledriver" that started today, but "Operation Comet". Jongin shot the ball high up in the air, the other forwards shot to the front. The opposing team had not anticipated this move and reacted slowly. The ball came down and Jongin shot it across all the players, straight towards the goal, kicking it as if it were a martial arts move.

The defence line started to react, trying to intercept. But Minho interfered, catching the ball on his chest and playing it along to Jongkook. Meanwhile, Jongin shot through the players, leaving the opponent's forwards behind him. The team already was in complete disarray and the first 30 seconds hadn't even passed.

The ball had moved from Jongkook to Yunho, to Youngbae and back to Minho, who passed it along to Jongin. Almost, because of the complete confusion in the other team, it was a penalty. And Jongin shot. And scored.

The number changed from 0 to 1. The audience, partially, erupted into cheers and chants. The forwards piled on Jongin to celebrate their goal and they cheered loudly. They heard the keeper curse and Jongin fought himself free, running straight for the stand. He smirked and spread his arms as he stood in front of Taemin, kissing the air. He saw Taemin smile and kiss back.

Jongin turned around, back to his position and heard the referee whistle again. Now to play defensively. And it worked, a little more tough than usual though. The scoreboard ended up 2-1 in favour of Jongin's team, but the clock still had a few minutes to go. And their forward was charging through their team with the ball real hard. Jongin managed to steal the ball and passed it along to Minho, who drove it forward quickly.

Half way the other team's half of the field, Jongin received the ball again. He headed straight for the goal, the keeper was already repositioning himself. And just moments before Jongin were to shoot, someone tripped him. He flew over the ball, landing on his side and sliding for a few metres. The audience gasped loudly, the players stopped. Jongin squirmed on the grass a little, holding his side as he rolled over. The referee whistled immediately, flashing a yellow card. Minho and Jongkook ran over to Jongin, helping him up.

'Dude, are you okay?!'

'That was fucking…'

'Sssssh!' Their trained ran up to Jongin and held Jongin's face. 'Jongin, how are you?'

'I'm fine!' Jongin shook his waist a little. 'Just a bit bruised.'

'He got a yellow.'

'Good.'

The trainer smiled. 'You get a penalty too. You wanna take it or…'

'Yeah, unless…'

'No, no, all yours.' Minho said and Jongkook nodded.

'Okay, take your time. Don't try to go for another one, just try to defend. It's safer.'

The referee ran up to them, checking if Jongin was okay and placed the ball accordingly. He made sure Jongin took the right amount of distance and whistled. Right, left, right, left, shoot! Ball to the right, keeper to the left, goal!

The audience erupted into enthusiastic cheering and yelling. Jongin tossed his arms in the air, satisfied with his still successful attack on their goal.

And now just play it out, with seven minutes to go. And 3-1 on the scoreboard.

And seven minutes later, the referee whistled. The audience flooded onto the field, celebrating the fact that they had become first once again. Jongin jumped around in enthusiasm and was soon caught in the embrace of Yura, Sehun and Yifan. Sehun threw [a towel across Jongin's sweaty head](https://31.media.tumblr.com/8941fcde54ed69d4d07d7fa195eb96e7/tumblr_n9fjvpYNKq1s1nv88o1_500.gif) and ruffled it. Yura gave him a new shirt and Yifan just laughed at him.

Having gotten rid of his sweaty shirt (of course without putting the new one on) and breaking free from his friends, he saw Taemin waiting just a few feet away. 'Hey…'

Taemin softly caressed his side. 'That looked like it hurt.'

Jongin shrugged. 'I've had worse.'

Taemin hummed and hugged him. 'Congratulations.'

Jongin closed his muscular arms around Taemin. 'Thank you for cheering me on.'

Taemin gulped and pressed his lips on Jongin's. But not just a peck, he kept them there. Jongin's arms tightened, his tongue darted to Taemin's lips and he felt them part slightly.

'YAH!' Sehun yelled and hit Jongin over the head. 'Save that for the party! Don't eat each other here!'

Taemin broke free from Jongin's embrace and smiled. 'We'll see.'

 

The benefit that there were no parents at Jongin's house was that there were no parents, only Yura. And Yura was fucking chill. But a condition was that Jongin needed to police everyone too, along with Yura.

But she was chill, so…

'WHO WANTS A BEER?!' Jongin yelled loudly and everyone roared happily. Drinks were passed round, beer cans were opened, bottles were popped and the soju got passed along as well, adding just that bit more to the beer. Yura just hanged with some of her friends on the landing, looking down onto the partying students in the hall and drinking wine. For that reason, the alcohol had to stay in hall, so Yura could have some oversight. Jongin was there to make sure it stayed there and that those who Yura said shouldn't drink anymore, didn't drink anymore since they were still underage.

But every year the party had gone fine since it was basically the soccer team and a few close friends per player. So everyone kept a close eye on each other.

With the music blasting in the living, Jongin looked around to find Taemin. He sipped his beer mixed with soju and purred happily. Moving to the beat, he moved through the crowd and found Sehun. 'Sehun-ah! Have you seen Taemin?!'

Sehun nodded. 'He's with Minho!'

Jongin felt jealousy boil in his stomach. 'What?! Why?!'

Sehun shrugged. 'They're friends right?!'

Jongin nodded, not completely convinced, and took a route through the kitchen towards the dining room. He looked around and saw Minho, laughing loudly as he was drinking his second drink already. He music blasted here at the same volume, making it tough to hear what everyone was saying.

He walked up to Minho and noticed Taemin's backside. He wrapped his arm around Taemin from behind and placed his head on Taemin's shoulder. 'Hey you!'

'Hey!' Taemin turned immediately. 'I couldn't find you!'

'I couldn't find you either!' Jongin smiled. 'Whatchu drinking?'

'Soju with [Milkis](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Milkis). Wanna try?' Taemin placed the drink at Jongin's lips and tilted the glass a little. Jongin drank a little and  nodded.

'That's good!' Jongin said, very much noticing that Taemin had yet to try and escape from his arm. Their bodies were pressed together and Jongin enjoyed it immensely. In the short amount of time he had had to change and make himself look [good](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m4je8iiwyQ1r8i9eqo1_500.jpg), he had just hoped that Taemin would notice it. And it seemed like he did, because Taemin plucked at Jongin's top buttons.

'Shouldn't you were a fancy tie?'

'No.' Jongin smirked. 'I'm not my appa.'

'I like it.' Taemin said and looked at Jongin's drink. 'What are you having?'

'Beer with soju. Wanna…?'

Taemin nodded and Jongin placed the drink at Taemin's lips, tilting it carefully. He saw the boy swallow two times and he lowered the drink.

'Like that too!' Taemin said happily and pressed himself a bit closer to Jongin. 'I don't like that Minho is staring at us.'

Jongin chuckled. 'Me neither. Come.' He pulled Taemin along to the kitchen and they entered an oasis of peace. Jongin opened the fridge and took out another bottle of Milkis, soju and some more beer.

He caught Taemin in his arms again and smiled. 'Like this much more.'

Taemin nodded and sipped his drink. 'They're busy with themselves anyway.'

'Yeah. I do have to walk around a little bit though. Mind to tag along a bit?'

'Sure.' Taemin smiled too. 'But now I wanna be here with you for a bit.'

Jongin hummed. 'Wanna do math?'

Taemin laughed. 'Of course!'

Jongin chuckled and placed Taemin on the countertops. He grabbed two shot glasses and filled them with soju. 'One for you, one for me. Don't tell Yura.'

'Won't tell a soul.'

Both of them downed a glass and grimaced. 'Another?' Jongin asked.

'Another!' Taemin said playfully.

Jongin poured them another shot and they downed it again. Taemin chuckled. 'And why are we trying to get each other drunk?'

'Well not drunk.' Jongin said. 'Just merry.'

Much later that evening, most of the guests had gone home. Yura was already collecting the trash a little bit and Taemin helped her out. Jongin stood at the door as Sehun and Yifan had trouble letting go of one another.

'Sehunnie, Yifannie, come on…' Jongin lulled his head back. 'You can fuck at home too…'

Sehun mewled lewdly as Yifan nibbled on his ear. 'Yeah… Yifan come on…'

Yifan smirked at Jongin. 'Great party. Should we do again.' He hiccupped. 'Come Sehunnie…' They walked away and Jongin closed the door. He stretched and licked his lips. He hadn't drank much yet, so he was just a little bit tipsy. But he wanted to have a bit of private time with Taemin, so Yura had to go.

'Noona, we'll clean up more. You go on to bed.'

Yura nodded and dropped the garbage bag she was holding. 'Don't make it too late, you two.'

'We won't.' Jongin said and watched Yura walk up the stairs. Jongin grabbed the garbage bag and started pick up some of the cans that had fallen under the table. Taemin fell on the couch and sighed. 'It's been a long day…'

Jongin chuckled as the tied up the garbage bag. 'It has been, yes.' He grabbed the bottle of soju and walked to the couch. 'But it was fun though.'

Taemin sat up and rested his body against Jongin's. 'It was.'

Jongin poured them both two glasses of soju. 'Let's make it more fun.'

'Oh dear.' Taemin took a glass and downed. 'So more of this?'

'Yeeees!' Jongin downed his glass and poured both of them a new one. The downed it instantly again and they shifted their position on the couch, Jongin's sit up with his legs and feet on the couch and Taemin sitting on his lap. Jongin purred as he poured them new glasses. Taemin helped him drink his and he drank his own instantly too. They rested on each other for a moment, both breathing deeply. It seemed like an hour to Jongin, not sure about time anymore, but it didn't last long enough.

'Jongin-ah, can I sleep here?'

'I wasn't about to let you go, so yes.'

'Shall we go to bed?'

 

Jongin pulled Taemin into his bedroom. 'And this is where the magic happens.'

Taemin chuckled and looked around. 'I like the size of that bed.'

'I'm sure we'll need lots of space.' Jongin moaned in his ear. He pulled Taemin to the bed and stripped down without any shame. He was still wearing the jockstrap from the match and he didn't care if Taemin saw it. Usually he was quite ashamed of it, but with a boxer it wasn't comfortable to play soccer. It swung around too much, so to speak.

He jumped on the bed, his bulge looking incredibly big in the jockstrap. 'Taemin-ah…'

Taemin placed their glasses and the soju on the nightstand and undressed too. Jongin watched as he saw the milky skin appear from under Taemin's garments. How delicious Taemin looked with only his bright red boxers. How hot it was when Taemin just let his hair drop from its bun-captivity. How mindblowing it was when Taemin climbed in bed next to him.

Jongin had trouble controlling his breath, the haze of alcohol in his mind didn't help either. He rolled on top of Taemin, spreading the legs of the smaller boy. He hissed as their skin touched, it burned and stung with ecstasy. He licked his lips. 'Taemin-ah…'

'Jongin-ah…'

Jongin pressed his lips on Taemin's, his hips bucking against Taemin's as he did, their covered crotches grinding together.  Taemin mewled wanting, his arms locking around Jongin's neck. Taemin's lips parted, Jongin's tongue barged in and roamed around, twirling erratically. Taemin pushed up his hips, his body begging for more.

Their lips parted, Taemin leaving Jongin's tongue kinda hanging. Taemin chuckled and kissed Jongin's nose. 'Need to breathe.'

Jongin breathed searing hot air in Taemin's ear, his lips lowering to Taemin's neck. Taemin moaned as Jongin started to nibble on his neck, his teeth making little dents in Taemin's skin. 'Jongin-ah…' Taemin needed something to hold onto. He grabbed onto the most upper strap of the jockstrap and pressed Jongin's head more into his neck. He felt Jongin's lips curve on his neck.

'Taemin-ah… Is all of this…' Jongin's lips moved to Taemin's Adam's apple. To his chest. 'For…' He sucked on Taemin's nipple. His hands took hold of Taemin's small waist. 'Me?'

'Yes…' Taemin uttered, his breath hitching.

Jongin shimmied down his underwear, leaving him nude on top of Taemin. 'All for me…' He kissed Taemin's lips softly. 'That seems like a dream.'

Taemin flipped them over, hovering over Jongin now, his legs spread on Jongin's lap. He let out a soft mewl as he felt Jongin's erection against the backside of his boxers. He pressed his lips on Jongin's and pushed his tongue into the boy's mouth. Jongin groaned loudly and placed his hands on Taemin's behind.

He shook his lips free. 'You should… lose them too…'

'Help me then…'

'I'll tear them.'

'You have more of them, right?'

Jongin smirked and tore Taemin's boxers from the boy's waist. He threw them away, each part to another side of the bed, and placed his hands firmly on the boy's butt again. Taemin's behind was so round, so soft, so perfect. Jongin's hands kneaded the buns roughly and Taemin's tongue found his mouth again, exploring around endlessly. They tasted each other's drinks, soju staining their kisses and alcoholic fumes clouding their minds.

Jongin flipped their positions again, again on top of Taemin between the boy's spread legs. 'Taemin-ah, I'm in love with you…'

'I'm in love with you too…'

'Why didn't you say anything?'

Taemin bit his lip. 'I was scared.'

Jongin smirked. 'Scared of me? Scared I would tear you apart?'

Taemin chuckled huskily. 'I don't know.'

Jongin sat up, kneeling and showing his member without shame. And his eyes went down Taemin's body to Taemin's private parts. Taemin was beautiful, perfect. Just the right size. Not scarily oversized, not small. A great dick, Jongin thought. Like Jongin's. Maybe, just maybe, Jongin's was a bit bigger.

His hands moved along Taemin's inner thighs, taking hold of them gently, and his lips closed around Taemin's long member. Taemin gasped loudly, his hands fisting Jongin's hair immediately and forcing the boy to move. Jongin's head started to go up and down, his tongue lapping the bottom of Taemin's member.

'Jongiiiiin…'

Jongin sucked roughly, taking in the boy's lewd mewls for more. Jongin let go, moving lower to Taemin's sack. He licked it wanting, the boy's hips bucking roughly. Taemin's breathing intensified, unable to deal with all this pleasure surging through his body. Jongin's lips met Taemin's tight entrance and he kissed it, earning a shriek from Taemin.

'Cold…'

Jongin sat up and smiled. 'I wouldn't say my lips are cold…'

Taemin spread his arms. 'Come…'

Jongin let himself fall next to Taemin, letting the boy climb on top of him. Taemin pressed his lips on Jongin's again and let his tongue roam around the boy's wet cavern. Jongin placed his hands on Taemin's bottom again, running his member between the boy's delicious buns. He reached to the side for a moment, blindly going through his bedside table. He finds the bottle of lube he's looking for and slicks his fingers thoroughly.

Taemin glances to the side and his lips curl. 'Jonginnie…'

Jongin spread Taemin's cheeks and teased Taemin's entrance. 'Ready?'

'Yeah…' Taemin's voice sounded raspy and out of breath, his lips on the corner of Jongin's. Jongin's finger slipped inside the boy and… Taemin didn't really react to it other than a sigh of pleasure. But… Didn't Taemin need stretching first? He slipped another finger in there, his index and middle finger now slowly prodding Taemin's insides. Taemin moaned softly in Jongin's ear. 'It feel so much better when you do it…'

And Jongin smirked. From ear to ear, the smirk covered his face. 'Oh?'

And Taemin blushed. Cute pink, red puffs appeared on his cheeks and he looked away. 'I mean…'

'Did you think about me when you did it?' Jongin started to spread his fingers, stretching Taemin's behind greatly.

'Yes…'

'Because I think about you when I jack off…' Jongin whispered in his ear. 'When I cum, I moan your name…'

'Jongin…' Taemin moaned. 'I want it.'

Jongin reached to the side again, his fingers slipping out of Taemin's behind, and grabbed a condom. But Taemin shook his head. 'It's my first time…'

Jongin put the condom down. 'Mine too. Waited for you to like me.'

Taemin chuckled. 'Sure you did.'

'It's true!' Jongin flipped them over again, proudly taking his spot between Taemin's legs. 'Let's start easy then?'

Taemin nodded and Jongin reached for the bottle again, slicking his member and Taemin's entrance completely. He gulped and placed his penis at Taemin's entrance. He pushed.

Right at this moment, the haze of alcohol seemed to abandon him. Where every border, every limit and every question seemed vague, they now crashed back into his mind with flashing colours. What if he hurt him? What if he didn't please him? How does one actually make love? Is it just sex or is it more? Does it come naturally?

And in his thought, he slipped away from Taemin's entrance. He stumbled forwards, landing on Taemin roughly. 'I'm sorry!'

And Taemin laughed, kissing his cheek. 'I didn't really need proof that it's a first time.'

Jongin blushed and positioned himself again at Taemin's entrance. 'Okay…' He pushed and slowly, his member slid inside Taemin. Taemin winced sharply, placing his hand on the boy's abs to stop his thrust. Jongin, who had Taemin's legs caught in the hooks of his elbows, paused, letting the boy adapt to the sizeable erection in his behind. His lips explored Taemin's jawline while the boy panted heavily, trying to let his bottom relax more.

'Taeminnie… Ssssh…' Jongin felt the same worry in his heart haunt through Taemin's mind. 'We've got all the time in the world…'

'Bigger than fingers…' Taemin moaned.

'Thank you.' Jongin smiled and kissed Taemin's neck. 'Just relax.'

And as if miracles existed, Taemin's bottom eased a little. Jongin waited a small moment, seeing if Taemin was okay. Taemin's hand moved away from his abs, to his neck. 'Move…'

And Jongin pushed on in. He hissed as Taemin's insides pulled at his foreskin, rolling it back with every inch he pressed inside the boy. Taemin gasped as he felt the base of Jongin's penis, his hips press against his. He had Jongin fully inside him. And Jongin loved it in there.

Taemin was fiery on the inside. Hot, searing, infernal. Jongin had trouble keeping his heart, his lungs, his body under control. His legs felt like twitching, he fought to keep his eyes open. He rested his forehead on Taemin's, trying to control his breath. 'You're hot.'

'Thanks.' Taemin smiled weakly.

'I'm gonna need more than just one time.'

'Let's drink to that later.' Taemin cocked his head to the side, indicating the bottle of soju next to them on the nightstand.

'Deal.' Jongin said and kissed Taemin's forehead. 'Can I move more?'

'Yes.' Taemin nodded and wrapped his arms around Jongin's back. 'Slowly…'

Steadily but slowly, Jongin moved his hips away from Taemin's, pulling his member almost out of him. Taemin winced once more, but sighed as Jongin plunged back into him.

'It's cold out there now…' Jongin smirked.

'Poor you.'

Jongin's hips repeated the previous movements in a slow rhythm. He moaned as Taemin's walls ground past his member, the tightness rising to his brain. He felt Taemin's nail digging in his back, Taemin's pink lips producing mewls for more, deeper, faster.

And thus Jongin's hips sped up. With all the power the push-ups had bestowed upon him, he rested on one arm, his other arm freeing Taemin's leg and taking hold of Taemin's penis. Slowly he ran Taemin's foreskin up and down, making Taemin's whimpers of pleasure only more husky and raspy, his hitches in breathing only becoming more frequent.

'Jongin-ah… I'm… It's too much…'

Jongin pressed his lips on Taemin's to shush him. Jongin's tongue took ownership of the boy's mouth, feeling Taemin's tongue roaming around in his own mouth.

Jongin couldn't help it anymore. He was close. This dream he was in, a dream of Taemin and him, caught between sheets and imprisoned by one another, would soon come to its end and Jongin hated the thought. His body bucked however, urging him to let go. And he did. Jongin came inside the boy and groaned loudly. His hips shocked roughly, his member throbbing inside Taemin violently and the boy came underneath him, covering Jongin's hand and his own stomach in white streaks of sperm.

Snapping for breath, Jongin pulled out of the boy and sat up on his knees. 'That was…'

'Amazing…' Taemin moaned and heaved up his hips, feeling uneasy as Jongin's semen dripped out of him. Jongin helped the boy sit up, their bodies pressed against one another as they kissed lovingly. Taemin grabbed the bottle of soju and placed it at his lips, taking a large swig. Jongin's lips found the side of Taemin's neck, nibbling, biting, kissing. Taemin would be covered by his love marks and he loved the idea of it.

'You?' Taemin asked, indicating the soju.

'Yeah…' Jongin took a long swig as well and sighed as he swallowed it. 'That's good.'

Having put away the bottle safely, Taemin pushed them over, Jongin's head at the footboard of the bed. Their bodies resupplied with new liquid courage in the form of soju, their kissing continued relentlessly. Jongin put his hands behind his head, enjoying Taemin's hands on his cheeks, Taemin's hair brushing his forehead.

'Jongin… I want more…'

Too lazy to get up, Jongin pointed at the bottle on the nightstand. 'We'll need new lube, I think.'

Taemin reached across and grabbed the bottle, already pouring some on his hand to slick Jongin's member. Taemin bit his lip as he started to rub it on Jongin's erection. 'It feels so hot…'

But Jongin groaned raspy, almost animalistic. 'Fuuuuuuuuck, your hand…' He arched his back, trying to deal with the pleasure in his body. Taemin applied some of it to his entrance and gulped.

'You'll have to help me a little…'

Jongin smiled weakly. 'Like I wouldn't.' He placed his hands on Taemin's thighs as the boy hovered over his lap. He watched as the boy guided his member upright and sank down on it, slowly but surely just sitting down on Jongin's lower abs.

And Jongin's body reacted to this new feeling. Taemin's butt on his body, his pulsing erection caught in Taemin's insides, Taemin's sack resting on his abs but his penis most certainly not, Taemin's hands on his chest, clenched as the boy had trouble dealing with Jongin's size. Jongin put one hand behind Taemin's head and ushered him down, kissing him gently. He soon felt Taemin's body destress, he began to slowly rock his hips on Jongin's lap.

'Taemin-ah, this is perfect, please more…' Jongin whispered against the boy's lips.

Taemin just breathed for a moment, but then his hips moved up slowly. And down slowly. And up slowly. Jongin whined loudly as Taemin's tight entrance pushed and pull his foreskin roughly, his legs twitching under Taemin's hot treatment. The boy's insides were tighter than before, his wall scratching him more greatly than all those moments ago. This was going too slow, Jongin need more!

'Taeminnie… Faster…'

But nonetheless, he saw the strain on the face of the mathlete. He wasn't a sportsman like Jongin, he wasn't used to such repetitive and taxing movements. Jongin planted his feet on the mattress, his hands on Taemin's hips and he started to move his hips upwards, thrusting into the boy.

Taemin mewled and toppled forwards, his head resting on Jongin's shoulder. 'Jongin… Yes…'

Jongin turned his head and kissed him. 'I want your cum, Tae…'

'Where?'

Jongin pouted his lips. 'Here.'

Taemin chuckled huskily. 'I'll keep it in mind.'

Jongin tossed his head backwards. 'How close are you?'

'Close, Jongin, it's fine.'

Jongin groaned loudly and filled up Taemin's insides once more, painting the walls a creamy white. Jongin pressed his lips in Taemin's neck to avoid groaning so loud that even Yura would wake up and nibbled more and more, leaving more of his love marks.

Taemin slowly heaved himself off Jongin's erection and kneeled over the boy's chest, rolling this skin of his member roughly back and forth. Jongin presented his tongue and Taemin groaned loudly, covering the boy's tongue with his sperm. He watched as Jongin pulled back his tongue and swallowed, tossing his head back when the tongue appeared once more to tease Taemin's tip.

'Jongin-ah, don't…'

Jongin patted Taemin's behind, gesturing the boy to move. He got up slightly and took another swig of soju, his throat burning. He gave the bottle to Taemin, who drank two swigs, parched as he was. Taemin rested against the headboard, unaware of the cum dripping on the pillow below him. Jongin noticed and chuckled. 'That's my pillow, you know.'

'Oh, sorry!'

'Nah, I don't mind, it's just my cum.' Jongin smiled and put the bottle back after another swig, which emptied the bottle. He pressed his lips onto Taemin's cheek and pushed the boy over with it. Taemin laughed as he got on all fours. 'The hint is subtle.'

'Look, I'm an easy guy.' Jongin smirked as he knelt down behind the boy. As he reached for the lube, he ran his member between the boy's buttocks, revealing delicious mewls for Taemin's ears to feast on. He slicked his member and Taemin's hole, pressing it inside smoothly.

Taemin was less tight right now, giving Jongin more of a chance to move. Jongin's hips started their rhythm, a tad faster that the speed they had maintained in the previous acts and Taemin seemed to enjoy it, as he moaned for Jongin's pleasure.

'Jongin, I want you deeper… Faster…'

And Jongin went deeper, his hips bucking wildly now. He lost control over where his member was going, slipping out a few times and bursting back in, making Taemin shriek loudly. 'Yes, Jongin, yeees!'

Until Taemin screamed.

Jongin paused and halted completely, his body freezing. 'Did… Did I hurt you?'

'Fu… Fu… No… More there…'

Jongin tried to repeat his previous movement, feeling himself bump into something. Taemin screamed again. 'FUCK!'

Jongin prodded it slightly, making the boy squirm in his tight grip around the small waist. 'Jongin… That's…'

The jock started to rub the thing that made the mathlete scream for him. And Taemin came shockingly, whining loudly for more. But the feeling of Taemin's orgasm, how his body reacted and convulsed, how his insides clenched and his hips bucked.

Jongin pulled out in reflex and came all over Taemin's back, creating a small pool in the dent of Taemin's back. Jongin panted and laid down next to Taemin, pulling the boy down on the sheets and covering them. He snuggled up to him from behind and kissed the boy's neck. 'That was awesome.'

Taemin's voice trembled. 'Understatement.'

'Good night, Taeminnie.' Jongin pressed his body against Taemin's.

'Good night, Jonginnie.'

 

Jongin woke up due to the sun trying to burn its way through the curtains. The room was hot, but now it didn't bother him. His body felt sticky, but now he loved it. His bed was damp from sweat, but now it made him proud. He noticed the smaller boy in his arms and kissed his neck, which was covered in the love marks Jongin had made that night. 'Hey…'

He felt the boy wake up in his arms, his heartbeat rising and his breathing becoming more shallow. And then he sought distance, getting out of bed. 'I need to go.' He started to reach for his clothes.

But Jongin wasn't having any of that. He caught Taemin's wrist and pulled the boy back slightly. 'I'm sure you have a few minutes.'

'Jongin, look, I made a mistake.'

And now Jongin pulled him back in bed, Taemin on top of him and caught in his muscular arms. 'Don't lie. It was not a mistake. Don't say that!'

Taemin looked away. 'Look, we won't work.'

'Why do you think that? I think we work really well!' Jongin said softly.

'Because… Because… You get everything handed to you! Everything! You can just redo tests! You get tutors even though you don't even need them! You have all teachers looking out for your scores! You have an au pair for fuck's sake! I can't! I have parents who pressure me to perform, your au pair just has you playing soccer all day!'

Jongin looked away now.

'Everybody loves you! You are the star player! I win an international championship on math and what do I get? A trophy and that's it! I'm not the talk of the school, I don't get compliments from teachers! You do, because you're rich and your father pays the school good money!'

'That's not true…'

'What is not true?!'

'I… It's true that I get a lot of things handed to me. Of which things I probably don't deserve. Like a tutor like you. Like redoing tests. But I do work for school. I mean, sometimes my coach gets me some extra time but… Yura puts the fricking beat down! But math… Even she gave up on math with me. I'm studying till late at night, I swear! I don't get everything handed to me. Not everything. Like math. You made me work for it. Which I kind of liked.'

Taemin bit his lip. 'Sorry, that was bitchy of me…'

'No, don't be sorry. You're right. But… I just really like you. And you have this image of me, that I don't want to work. That I'm lazy. Don't you see that I've been telling you to come over and watch me play, to do more math, to sneakily showing you my other homework? That I've asked you to come see how much I work? And even then you're right, I do get things handed to me and you didn't become the talk of the school while you deserved so much more. But Taeminnie, you're going to Yonsei! Screw those guys not talking about you, you're in Yonsei and they're not!'

Taemin chuckled. 'I know…'

'Taeminnie, please don't say last night was a mistake.' Jongin pouted.

'It wasn't a mistake.'

'So this is why you've avoided talking about this all along?'

Taemin nodded. 'Kinda drove you crazy, didn't I?'

'Yeah.' Jongin chuckled. 'But… Since you say last night wasn't a mistake, what does that mean?'

'That I've got a lot more soccer matches to watch to see my boyfriend win?'

Jongin smiled broadly and kissed Taemin's lips. 'And that I've got more math tutoring incoming by my boyfriend?'

'Definitely.' Taemin kissed Jongin in return. 'Jagi, let's go and shower.'

Jongin groaned at the word "jagi" and escaped from underneath Taemin, picking the boy up and carrying him like his bride. 'That sounds way too good.'

**Author's Note:**

> Dear prompter (Look, I don't know what to call you so let's just go with that, I love you alright),
> 
> Firstly, I want to thank you for submitting this prompt for the TaeKai Fic Exchange. When I first saw it, I loved it so much and I wanted to do it justice. Saying that, I hope that in your opinion I did do it justice.
> 
> As you said, the plot is very much cliché (which I love to bits) but I hope I made it less cliché than you anticipated. If not, I'm very sorry. Added to that, I hoped the ending was happy enough (it sure was for them if you know what I mean gheghe) and that I did make Taemin despise Jongin's privileges and his own feelings for the boy enough. It's really hard for me to let one of them be like 'NO I DON'T WANT YOU' because I really want them to bang okay xD.
> 
> Alas, I hope you're happy with the result. If not, then hereby my sincere apologies. If you are happy, then you're completely welcome because this was a blast to write.


End file.
